Modern farming practices strive to minimize operating expenses. Reducing implement operating time in the field reduces fuel consumption and labor costs, which can help reduce overall operating expenses. Efforts have been made to try simultaneously performing different operations in the field to reduce equipment operating time in the field, including attempts at towing balers behind combine harvesters to simultaneously collect grain and bale residue. These efforts have included mounting auxiliary power sources to the balers, such as by installing engines on the balers themselves. This typically requires substantial modifications to the baler and the auxiliary engine consumes additional fuel and requires additional maintenance and service.